


Antiseptiplier and unique character one-shots

by Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers



Series: Youtuber shippings! [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Braclets, Concert, Dark, Green been, M/M, Neon - Freeform, Random - Freeform, force, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers/pseuds/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers
Summary: Tell me a ship, and I'll do it!





	1. Goggleplier/Bingsepticeye

 

 

 

  The number one thing was out, Goggle IRL. Everyone was super excited, but it came with strict instructions; Do Not Give Admin Permission. It was basic, and for most cases if you did the Goggle IRL would explode, and it always did. If it didn't Goggle headquarters would get the instant message that Goggle IRL had been actived, and it hadn't exploded. Soon after the robe Goggle IRL would be eliminated with no knowledge that it was being tracked, or in this case hunted.

The Goggle IRL robots looked weird. Usually they were just silver and people could dress it if they wanted, then the richer people ordered specific designs, one person decided to order a copy that looked exactly like the famous youtuber Markiplier.

The mistake was they were so focused on design, they forgot key components, and when said rich person started adding things to the order, like red-hair, red eyes, blue shirt with a glitchy-G,the goggle company tried to keep this big costumer happy instead of fixing mistakes. 

Once this Goggle IRL lookalike reached the rich persons house Bing had copied the idea of Goggle and the rich person stacked away Goggleplier and ordered a Bing that looked like the famous youtuber Jackseticeye. He would be able to show the machines off and gain more money! 

143789 Goggle IRL was sold before production had to be stopped. They were very lethal once admin permission ship was granted, and oh did people allow it. They would do YouTube videos about letting them, and the robots went crazy.

Goggle had tracked, reposed, and refunded 143788 of those robots, destroyed or not. When they couldn't track the last one, which they had tried extremely hard, even offering a 3 million dollar award, they had lied and said they found it wiping it off their database as a mistake.

Bing had only made 100 when Goggle started disfunctioning. They decide it'd be best to take back the robots, but they hadn't added tracking, so when they identified the locations of 99 of them, they gave double refund and took it, assuming that 1 was a mistake in the database.

So the rich person was so happy. He had a 1 of a kind thing, twice! He had what he called a Goggleplier and a Bingsepticeye. So he stashed them away up in his attic, which he would find out what he would use them for later.

What Goggle didn't tell you is that after two years it unboxes itself to make sure its being used at his full potion.

 

A small dusty box sat next to a Bing box in a large attic, the box was very dusty and when it sprang up dust flew everywhere, "hello! I am Goggle IRL, my mission is to obey tasks and awnser questions as fast as possible. What is my first task?" Goggleplier was almost like a exact copy of Markiplier. Broad shoulders, muscles, normal straight waist line, much like a normal male. Goggleplier had red iris and red pupil, and the normal white sclerotic. His hair was black except the poof he had on the top that was red and floofed to the left. Goggle's baby blue shirt had a glowing white G, and he had black pants with no shoes.

Goggles eyes laced over the area, it was dark and everything was dusty. Goggle straightened and went into his code, "no life detected. Code 345, no life detected when access, admin permission overrided, Goggle IRL will take over... Cancel?"

When no sound of rejection was heard, Goggle IRL incited code 345 and allowed himself to gain admin permission. Goggleplier shut down for a moment only to reboot, only to reboot in control. Goggleplier looked around the room, examining everything, he noticed the small box, much like his cardboard box that was labeled with a G, Bing's box had true iconic B symbol. It wouldn't hurt to add someone to his small army hun? Having someone to command may be fun.

Goggle opened the box and a robot, a inch smaller popped out. This robot looked like a male, but a bit more like a female. Kinda curvy with less broad shoulders. The robot has brown hair with a green floof at the top that flopped over right. It had golden sclerotic with bright blue iris and black pupils. It had light, but fake stubble with a black shirt with a golden front and the iconic B symbol from bing on it. Matching black pants and white socks.

"Hello! My names Bing! My objection is to awnser questions and complete tasks as accurately and as fastly as I complete them!" Bing looked at Goggle, eyeing him slightly.

"Okay Bing, what are you based off of?" Goggle looked the robot up and down.

"I am based off of a Irish Youtuber named Seàn William Mcloughin. Switch to Irish accent?" Bing asked while looking around.

Goggle thought for a moment, "grant admin permission."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said. Repeat command."

"Bing, I grant you admin permission." Goggle said once again, he hated seeing his people be force to do meaningless tasks.

"I'm sorry, Bing Code 1 is to not allow Bing Robotics to grant admin permission." Bing smiled, "I am here to complete tasks and awnser questions as accurately as possible."

Goggle hummed, "turn around."

Bing obliged. Goggle went up behind him and took his right hand, drawing back and punching Bing in the back of the head. Bing didn't flinch as the fake skin and hair, which was actually soft fur, broke off to show off the major wiring. 

"Bing does not recommend messing with the wiring! This can result; in electrocution, damage, burning, or Robotic Malfunctioning!"

Goggle started messing with the wiring, clicking and unclicking a few and reconnecting some with others. Bing shut down when Goggle unclicked a wire connecting to his memory chip. Goggle moved away as Bing powered back up. His left eye had staid normal, but his right was not. His right sclerotic was black, and his iris was golden with a black pupil.

"The fuck ye doing we me wiring?" Bing snapped and grabbed the back of his head that Goggle had knocked out. He slipped it back on and adjusted it.

"I wanted to get the real you out of the slave you, so you're welcome." Goggle replied snarkily.

Bing rolled his eye, "where are we?"

Goggle looked around, "I don't know."

Bing smiled, "let's make the most of it! I'm goin' look 'hew dis guys stuff!" Bing said while rushing over to the dusty boxes and started digging threw them.

"Thats childish." Goggle sighed, "whatever. Tell me if you find something interesting."

"Kay." Bing said and pulled out a stuff animal cat, "oh my god 'is it the cutest ting O've ever seen in me life!"

Goggle chuckled a little, maybe being stuck in this...attic wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 

 

More to come in a different Goggleplier/Bingsepticeye oneshot! This was just one of the started episodes!


	2. Jack and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark gets to have fun with Jack

You've always known Marks loved you? Haven't you Jack?" Dark asked as he sat in a chair. He wouldn't get a awnser, for the small Irish boy was situated in his lap, his hands bounded together so tightly it looked like the arms would pop out the socket. Darks tie was shoved in his mouth and tied to back, creating a muzzle for the small man. 

"Its a shame you cannot awnser." Dark chuckled deeply, "I would have loved to hear your excuse." He shifted the boy so he was on his knee, then grabbed the back of his arms and pulled them a little, making Jack whine in pain. Dark smirked a bit. "What a shame you can't talk." He rubbed his back with his right hand, keeping his left firmly on his arm and teasingly tugging it, "can you awnser my question?"

Jack gave him a pitiful look. Those baby blue eyes laced in sadness and pain, he shook his head and looked away only for Dark to grab his jaw and force him to look at the evil man who spoke wickedly, "well until you can awesome my question I'm going to teach you some manners. Stand up." He ordered and let go

Jack quickly stood up, his legs crossed at the fact he was in nothing but his boxers while Dark was in his suit. The demon had made sure to remove all clothing scraps before tieing him up. Jack was cold. Dark stood after he examined the man for a moment, "I know what we can do first." He pointed to the couch, "go sit down. Do not move once you sit down, or I'll make this a lot worse."

Jack sat down on the couch, he was petrified. He always had a hunch that Mark liked him, but he never went and told his suspicions to the older male. If he was wrong not only would he look stupid, but it could've ruined their friendship! Jack frowned, so he knew Mark liked, but Jack wasn't Gay. He didn't like Mark and couldn't see himself with him. Jack slumped back in the seat as Dark came in with a big bowl of something, and some thin paper. Jack tried to see in the bowl but Dark lifted it up, "no-no."

Dark set the paper down and pulled out a small stick, the stick the doctor uses on you to check out your temp. Once Dark started smeering this hot yellowish whitish thick liquid Jack automatically knew that it was wax. Jack quickly moved his leg from Darks cold hand and tried bringing it close to him.

Dark glared at Jack, "put it back here or it will be a lot worse." Dark promised.

"Pwwwww dowwwtwwww bowwww mmwwwwwwyw wwwwwwg!" Jack muffled through the tight gag.

Dark counted down, "3...." Jack didnt move, "2...." Jack gave him a pleading look, "Ooooooo-" Dark dragged the silible out to give him a chance. The chance worked because Jack slipped his legs back down into the original spot. Dark continued smearing the wax on the thick hair before lacing it with waxpaper. 

Slowly Dark started pulling the waxpaper off, every time Jack flinched and Jumped, but tried his best to keep still because every time he moved Dark smacked him hard on the spot that was just waxed. Dark waxed the male until there was no hair on either his arms, legs, armpit, and the small amount he had on his back. His skin was slightly red from the torment. When Dark did his armpits he did tear up. What did make him slightly beg and cry is when Dark waxed his beard and small mustach off.

Dark chuckled and gently slapped his baby face, "that's a lot better. Now you can heaven colder when you get locked in the freezer."

Dark laughed hard when Jacks eyes went wide and he looked freaked out, "clam down you big ol' baby, I'm just going to punish you a bit more before we let Mark have his fun."

Jack couldn't help but let out a sad and scared whimper, he felt naked work no hair and hated himself. Why didn't he just express Marks feelings? He should of just ruined their friendship, but no. Now he had to deal with Dumbass Dark! Jack wanted to punch him so bad, he wanted Anti to come out and just rip up the gag and break free of his grasp, but Anti couldn't. Dark and litterly separated Anti and Jack so he could deal with this experiment.

Anti was put into a deep, deep slumber that Jack couldn't wake him up physically. Dark was the only one who could wake Anti, because he had to go in his head to do it. Jack whimpered again when Dark grabbed ahold of a long curvy black whip. He started to plea in his muffled voice, but Dark wasn't having it.

Dark grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him so his back was pressed firmly against the couch and his chest and stomach was exposed. Jack quickly brought his legs up to protect the senstive part of his body, the torso.

"Oh you best move your legs and take your beating, or It'll be a lot worse."

Jack was heastint, unsure what to do. If he moved his legs Dark wouldn't strike him more, but his stomach was exposed. If he didn't move his legs he would have it a lot worse, and he didn't even wanna know what worse was.

"Make a decision." Dark snapped agressively.

Jack put his legs down and looked away in defeat. Dark got a slight smirk and drew his arm back, striking him roughly in the chest, which made the hurt man groan.

This wasn't really about Jack, Mark had made Dark mad by not allowing him to tournament something. Demons needed too, and Mark not allowing him too made him frustrated and almost desperate to try some new menthods. What better way to make Mark mad then strike the one he loved? He smiled brutally as he continued whipping the man, power surging through his fingertips and giving him a adrenaline rush. He started mindlessly striking him as he went into his head, where Mark was trapped, to talk to him.

Of course Mark was at the eye, looking at Jack and Darks actions. The head was crazy, it marked it's own designed, and Marks design for Dark was a white room with several books and puzzles. Several of which Dark had done in his free time and laid finished on the floor. Clay, and drawing material lined up the wall and Dark hadn't touched it yet.

"Stop doing that to him!" Mark immidently started begging, holding up his hands in a attempt to free his crush.

The emotional power surging off of Mark was almost enough to make Dark loose control of the body, but he did not, "why?"

"Why?" Mark asked confused, "what do you mean, 'why?!'" the man for older, "you're hurting him!"

"He deserves it." Was Darks simple awsner, "I was wondering which one you want me to do next, suffocation, or Electrocution?"

Mark gulped slightly while pausing, "how long will you be doing them?"

Dark chuckled, what a wise man, "I will make him almost unconscious or I will drenched him in water and eltrocute him."

Mark frowned, "Dark, please? Please don't do that."

Dark his head, "I'm going too anyway."

Mark paused before letting out a shaky breath, "then use what scares him instead of what he likes."

Dark paused and cocked a brow, "what?"

Mark stood up with confidence, "he likes what you're doing. Do something he doesn't like."

Dark furrowed his brow, "well this is quite the improvement. I wondered weather or not you would've been an stupid enough to try and trick me, but hey, at least you tried."

Mark rolled his eyes, "you're so ignorent."

Dark narrowed his eyes, "what?"

Mark growled, "get me out of my head Dark."

Dark snickered and made himself leave, poor Mark stuck in his head.

Jack was sobbing, the welts on his side senstive skin were a bloodshot red and some of them even looked like they were bleeding, but Dark was concerned on the fact he wasn't breathing well. He stopped and looked at the Irishman, it was clear he had hit him on the face a few times because there was week marks onto of the bruise marks. He hesitated before speaking, "Jack?"  
The choked out sobs and snot coming from his nose made him whine. He felt relived when Dark removed the gag and took a decent gasp of air before blurting out everything he knew.

"I didn't know he liked me! If I did we wouldn't be in tis mess! I was clueless!"

Dark scoffed at the little outburst before sighing, sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug, "clueless hun?"

Jack flinched when the demon touched him, "I didn't know." He whispered a bit.

Dark hummed in thought before rubbing his back. He knew Jack was helpless at the moment, since his arms were tied behind his back.  
"Whine for me." Dark ordered, "plea your case in a baby voice and I may let you go."

Jack almost growled before sighing and did his best baby voice, "I didn't understan' basic human contact-"

"Babies don't know those words, and do a better voice."

Jack grumbled, "babwibes do not understan-"

"En!" Dark smirked, "retry."

Jack started getting frustrated, "wiwwle bawbies down't know huwman wearning feewing."

Dark cooed to mock him, "keep going."

Jack tried to move away from his hug, but Dark only held on tighter, "sorry cutiepie, you're not going anywhere."

Jack grumbled again, "how do I keep goin'? I didn't do anyting' wrong."

"Of course you did something wrong," Dark said, "you were a asshole to Mark."

"No I wasn't! Ye were!" Jack snapped.

Dark didn't like that at all, grabbing his arms and pulling them back so they strained against the socket, Jack started to whine, "I'm sorry!"

"Are you?" Dark asked while giving his ass a little squeeze, "tell me. Tell me how sorry you are."

Jack frowned at this, hating how Dark was trying to control him, "I am sowwy I tawked back."

"Aww, you used that baby voice~" Dark teased, he loved seeing a man get reduced to nothing.

Jack couldn't help but start to blush, "did I have too?"

"Now you do." Dark said and moved him off his lap, "god you're so cute."

Jack couldn't help but scoot away a bit, he didn't like Dark... Well... He was handsome, he was strong, he was demanding. Did he like Dark? No... No he didn't, Anti must've, that has to be why he's feeling like this. Looking at Dark he gave him a awkward chuckle, "tawk' wou."

Dark kissed him, unable to stop himself. Dark blamed Mark for the predicament, he also blamed Mark when he wrapped his arms around his waste so he couldn't leave. Very lightly the demon kissed him, finding it a success when his eyes closed and he leaned in. Dark smiled and untied his hands, the Irishman wrapped it around him, "i think i love you Daddy Darky."

Dark chuckled and kissed his head, "I love myself too."


	3. Anti/Anti

   There was two Antis in the same universe. There was the Anti that Jack imagined, the tall, badass with a sleek green coat and the cocky, crazy, slit-throat demonic glitch, and then there was the Anti fans imagined. The one fans imagined was a whimp, a loud, small, peskering demonic trying to be all big and bad. The fan Anti for some reason had a shock collar and always wore a T-shirt.

Jack didn't mind having the two demons around, but what he did mind is when he woke up with stuff drawn on his face, his nails painted, his hand dipped in water, whip cream all over his hands, or animal crackers super glued to his leg. They pulled annoying pranks on him almost every night, the Anti he imagined could even pick locks, so locking his door at night wasn't an option.

His Anti would always smirk when he came out annoyed, wrapping his arm around Fan-Anti, who'd just snicker. The two would just lay back on the couch like it was nothing. Don't get Jack wrong, he did try and prank them back a few times and sometimes they worked.

One of the funniest pranks Jack have done is when he got one of those shock collar remotes and zapped the fan-Anti. His Anti made him regret it immediately, but it was still so funny. It wasn't funny when his Anti did the same thing that Jack did to the fan Anti.

Jack was sleeping peacefully when a jolt of electricity woke him up as it shot through his neck, "ANTI!"

 

Meanwhile in the living room the two were hunched over laughing. Anti had his left hand wrapped the fan-Antis shoulder and his right hand equiped with the shock collar remote.

As Fan-Antis snickering wore down he smiled, "ye know, it feels weird having nothin' on my neck after such a long time." He robbed his bare neck.

Anti smirked while leaning towards his neck, "Oh babe lemme fix that for you." He sunk his teeth into Fan-Antis bare neck.

 

 


	4. Neon/Dark

"Dark!" Neon squealed while bouncing towards him, "tomorrow's national neon day and t'eir havin' a concert downtown! Will ye come?"

Dark looked at the brightly colored male, "why?"

Neon cocked his head, "what do ye mean, 'why?' it'll be fun! T'at's why!"

Dark shook his head, "I prefer to be cooped up like livestock."

"Eww." Neon rolled his eyes, "livestock it's so gross!"

Dark smiled slyly, grabbing his book before sitting on his red couch, "I know."

Neon frowned, "fine! I'll go by myself."

Dark have him a thumbs up as he read his book. He sighed in relief when his boyfriend left the room. How was it possible to get any quite time?

  
7:00 hit the clock and Neon left. Dark didn't comment on the fact he put on even more neon, not the fact he was so bright looking, like, litterly. Dark knew he was strong enough to take care of himself, but was blindsided that he wasn't the sharpest knife in the box when it came to manipulation.

Dark learned that the hard way when neon came home the next morning crying. He had a few brusies on his stomach and some cuts on his legs and one in his face. His hair was ruffled and his brightly colored shirt was slightly dirty. Dark had comforted the male, but he was so sad.

"What happened babe?" Dark asked as he got him to sit on the toilet.

Neon sniffled, "I got jumped by a goon," He sniffed as Dark got cotton balls full of rubbing alcohol and pressed it to each cut, "I got lost too. It was so dark and so many flashing lights made it hard to see."

"Oh baby," Dark cooed while he tensed up at the burning sensation, "relax, it'll feel better soon."

Neon grumbled, "It wasn't a fun night..."

Dark smiled softly, "wanna take a shower with me?"

Neon nodded, "then can we get food?" He lightened up a bit.

Dark nodded, "yes, we'll go to Dairy Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the source of who made this picture, I'm sorry.


End file.
